


Sensitive

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello has to control his temper... and Schuldig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece originally written as background for a roleplay Schuldig account that I made some rewrites to so it would work within regular canon. Thanks to tarot_card_ for pre-reading.

Although Farfarello returned home silently, he wanted to stamp and curse in a fit of rage. He might have to sew up that gash on his arm, but what galled him most was that Rome had increased the police presence around churches and he only had himself to blame for it for having run a little too wild too often lately. More dogs had been called in to guard the sheep. A police presence making his missions harder held no charm for him because police and challenges had nothing to do with what he did. How could he even be sure whether they were believers? For safety's sake, he had to take them down too quickly to do a proper interrogation.

With a partner, he could take more time with people despite armed guards and greater numbers.

But it didn't matter for Rome, because he'd overdone it here. He needed to back off for a while.

When his Schwarz link suddenly flared to life, he picked up his pace. It would be so like Schuldig to show up while Farfarello was away from home and leave forever in a huff over him not being there this one time, ready to receive him.

Although Schuldig had been away for over a week, Farfarello still didn't know what to say to him or how this meeting would go, but he couldn't forget the shock of cold that had gone through him once his rage and mania had cleared and the full import of what had happened with Schuldig had hit him. Schuldig felt taken for granted, and Farfarello reacting to a refusal by flying at him full force couldn't have improved his opinion. Worse, Schuldig had all the power on whether Farfarello saw him again, being able to disappear and cover his tracks too well. There would be no do-over.

It had always bothered him that Schuldig could leave and never return, but before he'd had faith that his Satan would come back. Now? No longer.

It didn't matter how Schuldig ably fighting back or that the bruises and small grazes he knew he'd left on Schuldig had heated his blood and fed his lust. He needed to be more cautious and control himself better.

Looking back on his recent sprees, he probably needed a leash in general. Getting swept up in his obsessions and rages kept sabotaging him.

He turned a corner and stopped short in front of the hooded figure waiting outside his building. The light near the door penetrated the night and the cover of Schuldig's hood enough to show only one cold, hard blue eye and the hard line of the left side of his mouth. Lucifer still felt angry to him but kept it controlled. Farfarello respected that.

"I'm glad you returned," Farfarello said in English.

"I thought we could both use a cool-down before making any major decisions," Schuldig answered in the same.

"This visit decides everything, then?"

"Dragging matters out just makes things worse. I've tried it that way, so I know."

"Come inside." They sounded so formal with each other. How horrible.

Once inside, Schuldig took his hood off and stopped in front of the large window, which made Farfarello wish he'd come during the day. Farfarello loved how sunlight blazed through all that hair, giving Schuldig a halo of fire. He loved fucking amidst the light, shadows, and heat, watching the patterns on Schuldig's skin as he moved, marveling over how sensitive to touches he was, gasping over the sensations the telepath shared with him....

Schuldig's mouth settled into a softer, looser curve, and his eyes looked dreamier. Perhaps he remembered too.

There would be no do-overs, and he wanted Schuldig in his life. He wanted to fuck with him and kill with him and share candy and go out drinking and dancing together. Schuldig had so much more to do with him and show him, and he wanted it all.

"I was wrong," Farfarello said. "I shouldn't have taken your participation for granted, and I value you for much more than just killing people with me, although you're very good at that. I shouldn't have attacked you when you refused me." He knew he needed to control himself better.

Schuldig looked surprised and very pleased. "I thought that would be a hell of a lot harder to get out of you."

"I have sense under it all, and you were very vocal about your opinions during our fight. It came clearer to me once I cooled down."

"I don't want to have to throw down with you constantly to get anywhere."

"I hear that. We won't."

"Good. I'm holding you to it. Do you know you're bleeding?"

"Aye. I was coming home to patch up when you arrived."

"Let me." Schuldig knew precisely where to find the aid kit, and Farfarello stripped off his coat, shirt, and some of his bandages and knives to let him work. "Looks messier than it is...."

The scent of blood and Schuldig's hair nearly drove Farfarello mad with lust as he sat still while Schuldig cleaned the wound and put in ten neat steady stitches then bandaged the area. When Schuldig looked up at him, finished, their eyes met, and Farfarello saw an answering heat in him. They kissed hungrily as they moved to the bed, Farfarello stripping Schuldig's clothes off as quickly as he could while Schuldig made encouraging sounds against his lips.

It didn't take all that much to make Schuldig happy. But you had to remember that he was sensitive.

 

### End


End file.
